


春光乍现

by qiongyan



Category: yuncifang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongyan/pseuds/qiongyan
Summary: 关于春天，和一次爱的刑讯。





	春光乍现

**Author's Note:**

> 很脏很暴力很激烈很凶残，如有不适请及时下车，你骂我，我骂你。

01.  
郑云龙觉得自己有一点点累。

腿酸手酸，肚子好像也在疼，嘴巴边上的血早就干了长衫袍脏兮兮的，那朵金线绣的花褐红，刚刚从染坊里捞出来似的，真可惜——那可是苏州来的料子呢。

他想要睁开眼睛看看，但很快失去了兴趣，这周围黑暗的一切都是死的，他的手被反绑在背后，腿脚没有力气，甚至可能站不起来，可不知道下一次的审讯，或者说，殴打，什么时候又会开始，他的肚子又开始疼，大概两三天没吃什么东西，监狱里没有水，他的头发乱糟糟的黏在脸上，肋骨可能断了一根，不是疼得受不了，可他还是想哭。

外头已经春天了，他闻到烟味——外头已经春天了。

02.  
“诶，你说，他会死吗？”

郑云龙和阿云嘎认识十一年了。

“放心，死不了，这家伙命硬得很。”

谁也没有反应过来，就已经十一年了。

“可是他说.......”

长衫被撕开了，有人在吻他的长颈，暴力又凶狠。

“咱们就地把事儿办了，谁也见不着，他难不成还能咬咱一口吗？”

有人在摸他的腿，从脚腕到腿跟，他想躲，本可以的，却平静地放下了——他有罪，他活该。

他是个罪人——即使已经春天了。

砰地一声，他身体上的温度消失了，有人在求饶，声音嘶哑得像是要啼血，好悲惨的样子，皮靴踩在潮湿的地面上，把他们的骨头弄得吱嘎吱嘎响，那两个刚刚还好好地站在这说话，把自己的鸡巴掏出来放到空气里的小卒不见了，枪响了两声。

他想起来自己从阿云嘎身边逃走的那天，枪也响了两声。

一枪向天，一枪向地，他身上好好的，没有一个血洞，可心窝仿佛被人拿刀剜了一笔，把一块一块的红肉掏出来给人看——脏的，死的，铁硬的，他甚至没有一句道谢或抱歉，那不叫叛变，他们只是好友，上过许多次床，但谁也没有说过一个关于情爱的字眼，正如郑云龙站在讲桌上同那些少男少女们开玩笑时说的一样。

“谁先说爱，谁就输了。”

“谁先说爱，谁就输了，我亲爱的先生——我一点都不爱你。”

他把他当情报箱子，他就把他当儿童玩具，演技拙劣手法下流，可阿云嘎不能否认他喜欢郑云龙的屁股，让他把一切情和欲都撒泼似的灌进去的地方，那时候他们去看海，去草原，去一切没有战争的地方，一切有春天的地方。

水渡过来，嘴唇是温润的，贴在干涸的死皮上，他不是在吻，他在索要爱情。

“别这样温柔，小心我会爱上你。”郑云龙把头抬起来笑，他惊讶于自己竟然还笑得出来，嘴角撕裂了，拉扯起来就又流出细细密密的血。

皮带被解开，抽上赤裸的皮肤，在青紫的淤血上再添一抹红痕，他小声呜咽了一下，阿云嘎没有省下一分力气——该用的都用了，正如他曾经憋在心底的愤懑一样，要尽数还回去，他不想知道郑云龙的上线下线，甚至不想知道他究竟是不是一个靠屁股换情报的间谍，他要这个漂亮的教书先生开口教他一件事。

“那你曾经对我的温柔呢？也是比烟尘还虚无的吗？”

他动作缓慢，指尖都在颤抖，夜里的人永远反常。两唇饱满贝齿咬住细烟烟嘴，打火机啪嗒一声，火苗亮起。照亮一隅随后熄灭，回归黑暗。

窗外就是春天。

03.  
他没有润滑，监狱里当然没有这种东西——两个人都疼得很，郑云龙的手大概是脱臼了，被摁在地上拖行却毫无知觉，麻木得打紧，那间小房子里只有一张行军床，绿色的垫子上分不清霉印与湿痕。

阿云嘎在抖，郑云龙忽然想问缘由，是悲伤还是愤怒？而后又越发觉得委屈，浑身哪里都痛，那人还要张嘴咬在不合时宜的地方，郑云龙站在无底深渊的一侧，光着脚乞求一个告慰的机会，这是一盘黑白分明的国际象棋，爱就是爱，生与死之间没有供他苟延残喘的灰色地带——阿云嘎生气了，不知道怎么的，他第一次在肆虐的暴力后感到悲伤，是因为那个人生气了，他背后一凉。

“你要说你爱我，先生。”阿云嘎的声音嘶哑又易碎，像个讨要糖果的孩子。“教我一次，说你真的爱我。”

郑云龙不说话，他也不想说话，眼睛碎了，屈辱地架在鼻梁上，被身后的人取下来彻底捏弯了框架，他被摁在床垫里，陷下去一个坑，烟尘和粉末一溜烟地钻进鼻子里，惹得到处发酸，他闭上眼睛慢慢让自己学会适应，火辣辣地疼，比鞭笞还残忍。

阿云嘎也想哭，分明他才是被背叛的那一个傻子，而现在他提着郑云龙的双手，把他的骨头都剥离出来，心里还是空落落发着高烧，他很瘦，整个人化作一滩柔情地春水，痉挛战栗，温和又暴力，色情又高洁，他是从古文观止里泡出来的书中玉，要将那巨物狠狠地嵌入来惩罚。

阿云嘎太凶了，近乎残暴地往里凿，他动起来就没了分说，要一切用最热情而门户大开的方式去迎合他的暴力，他毫不留情面地对十一年的好朋友进行深入交流，这样说来兴许奇怪——但他确实连郑云龙肠道里的褶皱都明白得一清二楚，他把皮带捡起来扎到那人的脖子上，让他抬起头来，体验窒息的观感。

“明白了吗？你那天转头就跑，上了汽轮，我开那两枪的时候是什么感觉，多么绝望，您明白了吗。”

郑云龙感觉自己要被戳穿了，从脚心到头顶一片发麻，那些不顶用的痛觉神经忽然一瞬间叫嚣着要对自己的存在显山露水，皮制品逼迫着他抬头，桎梏着他反抗，叫他连一句辩解的话也说不出——他不敢说我爱你。

“求您了，救救我。”

外面已经春天了。

“救救我。”

他们第一次遇见，也是在这样的春天。

爱是太惨烈的宗教仪式，他的主却不愿意告救值得悲悯的子民，于是他把主从十字架上撕扯下来，从他身上索取自己本应当得到的一切，再报以痛苦和刻骨铭心。

郑云龙没有支撑，只留下一副被软化剂泡过一般虚弱无力的躯体，如同濒死的动物，被六亲不认的杀手刺伤在无边际的荒野里，囊袋在他的皮肤上抽打出声响，阿云嘎退的空间很大，堪堪留一个龟头在里面，撞进去的时候却仿佛是要杀人，在小腹上画出一个写意的形状。

阿云嘎用手去碰，又激起一片混乱的抖动，他俯身吻上那潮红的肉体，喉咙胸脯到肚脐，最后是那流水红肿的后穴，郑云龙坏掉了，他这几年发了疯地折磨自己，把漫天心血燃烧成扑面而来的灰烬，他犯了罪，而后跪在地上痛哭流涕着求主帮他赎回，于是主赐他最惨痛的代价，把他伤得遍体鳞伤，鲜血淋漓。

“我们认识十一年了，你骗我十一年。”

他的性器比床垫热，比身子凉，爱液泅进臀逢里，咕啾地响，与拍击声此起彼伏，揪出骨头，湿成了软软的融云，他像租界里的中国狗被新党员当作垃圾，神智不清两眼发黑，晕乎乎地冲击而晃荡——不得不说他还是天赋异禀地从类似刑讯的性爱得到了快感，在迷茫的泪水里得到一点快活的抚慰。

惩罚也像恩赐——他终于觉得他有罪了。

他挣扎着向前挪，到那青绿的墙边去，阴暗潮湿也比这疼痛的炙烤要温柔得多，可这个动作显然激怒了阿云嘎，他手上使了狠劲，凶残地把郑云龙拖拽回来，就着这个四处都是束缚的方式让他骑在鸡巴上转了一个圈，痛苦把嗓子眼里甜蜜的呻吟都堵了回去，那里一定在流血，猩红的混杂着爱液流淌下来，肋骨或许断了几根，他连呼吸都困难，他虚幻着张了张嘴，什么声音都没发出来，或许发了，只是听不真切，后来便越来越响亮。

“嘎子。”他说：“嘎子。”

身后的动作忽然停了，停在一个瞬息，一个刹那，宁静把一切都缴得支离破碎，比嘶吼更恐怖，比威胁更管用，他害怕了。

军装裤子很粗糙，摩擦着长衫下细腻的腿根，他潮红的身体像朵花儿，盛放着欢迎狰狞的面孔，那两层肌肤一定长到了一起，郑云龙甚至怀疑他会不会就这样一辈子骑在烈马的凶器上，挣扎不开，他要问的本来不应当是爱——若他想要一个反叛的答案，那郑云龙或许可以装作一个烈士的样子，英勇就义在无尽无休的折磨之下，可他不要，阿云嘎甚至不问为什么他上那艘汽轮，他只问为什么他在甲板上能狠心到头也不回。

他要郑云龙不能给的爱——窗外就是春天。

空气里都是甜而腥的，后穴没有阻碍，一圈圈软肉跟着进出翻涌，撤出半分嫩红，阿云嘎又开始动了，似乎方才因为一个呼唤就迟疑片刻的人不是这个暴力的专制独裁者，郑云龙忽然在笑，他轻呼一口气仿佛释怀，他去讨要吻，像个蛮不讲理的孩子，连虚伪的拥抱都不愿意给，却偏偏还要被心潮澎湃的爱所包裹。

深入是带着力气的疯狂，他流淌出的每一滴水，眼里的心里的嘴里的肠道里的，都是对爱人虔诚的献祭，性器在他的甬道里驰骋，碾过一个向来生得浅浅的点，压碎理智，喧嚣着哀鸣。

他终于得到了那个执念的吻，阿云嘎的薄唇邀请，郑云龙吻得毫无章法甚至称得上是兵荒马乱，但微微颤抖着鸦色睫毛的人没有拒绝唾液的交换，他们吻，重叠成一个影子。

阿云嘎缓慢地抽动自己的性器，慢慢地深入一点点，那穴里的肉都是软的，温润的，毫无顾虑地夹道欢迎并不友好的狰狞面孔，郑云龙挨着他的肩竭尽全力呼吸，卸下坚韧的外壳，将自己淋漓尽致剖析。慌乱与不安蒸腾而后逐渐化为乌有，他把腿张开后吐出一声浑浊的轻笑，似乎放下了什么不得了的东西，而后又笑骂了一句。

“呆子。”

一面沉着平和，一面痴迷滚烫。爱，浓烈而灼伤了被爱的人，顺乎而起的扑天火焰，将他桎梏方寸之地挣扎不脱，锁链，牢笼，交错成如胶似漆的影，明灭在那双迷离的眼中。

淫糜的白浊散乱在冰凉的地面上，谱成一曲欢悦的歌，他被顶得眼神涣散意识模糊，却收获了甘甜的滋味，快活得很，那些液体像是柔美的百花，被涂抹上撕裂的身体，阿云嘎让他高潮在这世间最阴暗的地方，他活该被杀死在情欲的刑罚里，温暖在他的小腹里生长，被享用的地方全是水，浇灌着诱人的果实，他熟透了，被从情爱里捞出来唤醒，湿漉漉地沉沦，穴口被开到了机制，他瘫软在轻柔的怀抱里，去记忆，去沉沦。

小树枝蜿蜒生长，顺着快意攀升到头顶，盘旋蜿蜒到天上去，有花在开，有鸟在鸣，一切都是软而烂的，内壁不受约束地收紧，要把他俩都绞死在那情欲的罪与罚上，彻底一败涂地。

仿佛他的身体里盛开了一个春天。

“我爱你，阿云嘎。”他笑，牵扯出两个人的泪花。

“我爱你。”

04.  
窗外已经春天了——牢狱内春光乍现。


End file.
